1. Field of the Invention
Broadly speaking, this invention relates to apparatus for carbonizing a substance containing cellulose and other organics. More particularly; in a preferred embodiment, this invention relates to apparatus for carbonizing cellulose and other organics--containing waste products with an alkali metal aluminate which has been dissolved in sewage sludge containing from 4-15% solid material, e.g. human faeces.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,025, which issued June 1, 1976, discloses a method of treating municipal solid waste (MSW), e.g. raw refuse such as domestic rubbish and garbage, by combining the waste with an alkali metal meta-aluminate, such as sodium aluminate, to form a carbonizing mixture and then heating the mixture in a furnace to carbonize the waste material.
My co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 729,890, filed on Oct. 6, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,800 discloses an improvement over my earlier patent wherein the municipal solid waste is carbonized by first treating it with an alkali metal aluminate, such as sodium aluminate, which has been dissolved in sewage sludge containing from 4-15% solid material, such as human faeces.
The problem, of course, is to devise an efficient, safe and relatively inexpensive plant to practice the above process. Fortunately, the above problem has been solved by the invention disclosed and claimed herein.